Love is Freak ONESHOOT
by Citrus6104
Summary: Cinta Itu Aneh. bisa merubah mood seseorang disepersekian detik. . "Kau adalah musim semi disaat kupu-kupu dilambungku mulai pergi karena musim gugur dikehidupanku akan datang" - Chanyeol. [CHANBAEK! BXB. FLUFF]


"Baek, Aku mengagumi –tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Berpacaran denganku?" Semua siswa baru yang tengah mengahadapi Masa Orientasi itu mendadak diam. Disana, dihadapan ratusan Siswa Chunan High School seorang pemuda bersurai kemerahan dengan wajah idiotnya –tingkahnya pun begitu menyatakan cinta dengan ketua osis mereka. Park Chanyeol –pria bersurai merah yang merupakan pangeran sekolah, terkenal dengan sikap arogannya, dalam sekejap, bisa berubah menjadi seorang pria idiot dihadapan seorang Byun Baekhyun –pemuda mungil sederhana tetapi karena kecerdasannya, mampu mengangkat derajatnya sehingga ia menjadi ketua osis disana.

Kris –sahabat Chanyeol menggeram kesal seraya menepuk keningnya pelan ketika melihat aksi sahabat idiotnya. Demi Tuhan, semalaman penuh ia membantu sahabatnya membuat puisi cinta yang akan disampaikan kepada Baekhyun –ketua osis.

Tapi nyatanya?

Sahabat idiotnya hanya mengucapkan hal itu?

Kris dapat melihat sahabat idiotnya memasang wajah berharap. Sedangkan –calon kekasih sahabatnya masih mematung dengan wajah yang sama. Tercengang dengan mulut terbuka dan membolakan matanya.

Ugh –pasti mereka akan menjadi pasangan aneh.

 **LOVE IS FREAK.**

(Cinta Itu Aneh)

 **Main Cast; Chanbaek**

 **Genre; School Life, Romance, Fluff.**

 **Rating; T+**

 **A/N : Terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di Boys Before Flower. :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o0o_**

 **Here We Go...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

"Apa itu?" yang lebih mungil masih tercengang. Dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia memandang dalam si pangeran sekolah. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Chanyeol? Sungguh demi apapun, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sang pangeran sekolah akan melakukan hal ini –yang ia anggap mustahil. Mata berlensa abu-abu milik Baekhyun bergerak turun dan mendapati tangannya yang sedang digenggam erat oleh sang pangeran sekolah.

Pipinya mendadak menghangat. Sialan.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan perlahan melepas genggamannya. Baekhyun mendesah lega. Tetapi Baekhyun kembali menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol merapatkan dirinya dan tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan pipi Baekhyun.

Semua siswi disana merona. By The Way, kan yang mendapat perlakuan itu Baekhyun, kenapa kalian yang merona?

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun masih mematung. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Tidak bisa membalas. "Apa perlu aku jelaskan lagi? Aku mencintaimu, Baek" Chanyeol berbisik sehingga nafasnya menyapu permukaan pipi Baekhyun yang tambah merona. Baekhyun yang sadar dari lamunannya langsung mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol. Takut-takut guru melihatnya.

Baekhyun menelan pelan ludahnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Terlihat banyak sekali wajah-wajah siswa baru –adik kelasnya yang sedang tersenyum maupun menatap iri. "Senior, Terima saja! Kalian sangat cocok!" teriak salah satu siswa dengan Nametag 'Kim Jong In'. Baekhyun tambah terbakar. Bingung dengan semua ini.

Baekhyun kembali memokuskan pandangannya kearah pangeran sekolah. Menatap dalam mata kelam berwarna cokelat tua itu. Mencari celah kebohongan. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan itu. "Apa kau sedang taruhan dengan teman-teman mu?" dengan polosnya Baekhyun bertanya. Walaupun dia tidak menemukan pancaran kebohongan, tapi waspada itu bagus, oke?

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat melihat Chanyeol menggeram seraya mengusak rambutnya kasar. Baekhyun kembali meneguk ludahnya saat melihat Chanyeol menatap-nya dengan pandangan sayu. "Aku mencintaimu, ketua osis" Chanyeol berkata dengan lirih. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi.. kita belum terlalu saling mengenal?" Baekhyun mencoba mencari alasan.

"Aku tau banyak hal tentangmu"

Baekhyun kembali merona. Sial.

Baekhyun menarik dasi yang Chanyeol kenakan sehingga tinggi Chanyeol setara dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke arah telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol membeku. Berusaha menahan degupan jantungnya yang menggila. "Beri aku waktu selama 3 hari dan aku anggap itu adalah masa pendekatan-ku denganmu. Aku tida menolakmu. Aku akan menjawabnya tiga hari lagi. Aku berjanji" Baekhyun berbisik sangat lirih. Dan ia kembali menarik dirinya untuk sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca. Dan kemudian ia tersenyum sumringah.

Baekhyun Membolakan matana. Pipi berisinya merona.

Chanyeol mencium pipinya secepat kilat. Dan kembali tersenyum idiot. "Aku akan mendapatkanmu, darling"

Dengan idiotnya, si pangeran sekolah berlari keluar kerumunan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Baek, kau menerimanya?" Jongdae –sahabat Baekhyun selaku wakil ketua bertanya. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan dengusan geli.

Bukan mendengus karena pertanyaan Jongdae. Tetapi mendengus karena mengingat tingkah idiot si Pangeran sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

...

Hari berlalu dan sekarang adalah hari kedua setelah acara sang-pangeran-sekolah-menyatakan-cinta-pada-ketua-osis. Chanyeol benar-benar berusaha untuk selalu meyakinkan Baekhyun jika dia benar-benar mencintai si ketua osis. Seperti sekarang ini.

Chanyeol mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun belum sarapan pagi ini. Ia mendengar dari Kris bahwa Saat Baekhyun ingin sarapan dikantin, kepala sekolah memanggilnya seehingga Baekhyun terpaksa tidak sarapan. Tentu sja, Kris satu kelas dengan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol sangat iri akan hal itu.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan senyum karismatiknya. Dengan penuh kewibawaan, Chanyeol masuk kekelas Baekhyun tanpa malu. Dan senyumnyaa bertambah lebar saat malihat sang pujaan hati sedang menangkup wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya yang indah itu. "Hei Baek." Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Chanyeol langsung tersenyumm. Tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol dapat meningkatkan moodnya disepersekian detik saja. "Oh, Hai Chanyeol."

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat dan mengangkat kantung berwarna biru muda berisi makanan yang ia beli diantin beberapa menit yang lalu. "Makan denganku? Diatap?" mata abu-abu milik Baekhyun tersenyum cantik. Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Bergerak cepat agar detak jantungnya dapat ia samarkan denga derap langkahnya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu menuju atap sekolah. Dengan cepat ia duduk dengan sembarang dan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Chanyeol tak dapat berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun yang makan dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

Baekhyunn mengunyah pelan dan menelannya. Mengambil minum dan kemudian tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Chanyeol" sialnya, Chanyeol merona. Oh siapa sebenarnya yang pihak bottom? "Apapun untukmu, Baek" Baekhyun terkikik pelan. Manis sekali. Baekhyun menyedot pipinya hingga bibirnya mengerucut. Tampak berfikir. "Aku boleh bertanya?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. "Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek"

Baekhyun mendengus menahan agar pipinya tidak merona. Tetapi tetap saja itu gagal. "Terserah"

Chanyeol terawa lebar sambil tepuk tangan meriah. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat idiot. Chanyeol meredam tawanya dan tersenyum tipis. Sejenak, Baekhyun terpesona. Chanyeol sangat tampan.

" _Aku mencintaimu, karena itu kau. Sesederhana itu."_

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kesungguhan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar setelah mendengar pembicaraan dari junior brengsek yang sialnya adalah teman rumahnya –Kim Jongin mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya kagum dengan Wu Kris. Sahabatnya sendiri. Kalian tau rasanya seperti apa?

Chanyeol uring-uringan hari ini. Walaupun tadi semasa istirahat mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat baik, Tetapi sekarang sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar dalam mood buruk. "Apa Baekhyun menjadikanku batu loncatan?" Chanyeol kembali menangkup wajahnya.. rasanya ia ingin menangis. "Hei Yeol. Ada apa denganmu?" sahabat sialan –batin Chanyeol saat mendengar Kris menyapanya. Padahal Kris kan berniat baik.

Untung saja bel pulang telah berbunyi. Jadi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya Chanyeol langsung bergegas pulang. Meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya bingung.

.

.

.

...

Chanyeol menunggu sopir jemputannya didepan gerbang sekolah. Chanyeol semakin uring-uringan saat ia bertanya pada Baekhyun mengenai kekagumannya pada Kris. Dan sialnya, dengan wajah polosnya, Baekhyun menjawab

" _Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengagumi kris?"_

Sialan, Moodnya benar-benar hancur kali ini. Dan bertambah hancur saat sopirnya telat menjemput. Chanyeol menatap mobilnya datar dan menatap sopirnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Membuat sang sopir menunduk ketakutan dan bergetar. "kemana saja kau salan?!" oh sifat arogannya kembali.

Sopir itu tergagap. "Ma- Maaf Tuan Muda tadi a-aku"

"Kau Kupecat!"

Uh –Oh. Sopir yang malang. Chanyeol langsung memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya sendiri. Meninggalkan sopirnya yang masih tidak percaya akan hal ini.

.

.

...

Ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun akan menjawab perasaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdebar sebenarnya, moodnya kembali membaik saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia hanya sebatas kagum dengan Kris, tidak lebih. Dan Chanyeol merasa itu jawaban yang cukup. Chanyeol tengah beergerak gelisah didepan ruang osis. Baekhyun sedang rapat pulang sekolah ini. Dan Chanyeol merasa ia seperti tengah menunggu selama 6 jam.

Berlebihan. Padahal ia baru saja menunggu selama 10 menit.

Akhirnya karena tidak sabar, Chanyeeol langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan ia sadar kehadirannya mampu membuat keadaan yang tenang seolah terkena badai salju. Semua orang membeeku. Kecuali Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum hangat. Hangat sekali. Seperti musim panas. "Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" Chanyeol bergerak menuju kursi Baekhyun yang kebetulan Kursi sebelahnya –tempat wakil ketua kosong. "Aku menunggu jawabanmu, darling"

Baekhyun merona. "Kau tunggu disini. Aku rapat dulu sebentar"

Chanyeol bergelak gelisah. Baekhyun seperti tidak memperdulikannya. Baekhyun terus memimpin rapat dan berlagak seolah-olah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya adalah benda tembus pandang. Padahal jantungnya sudah meronta ingin keluar sedari tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek"

Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya dimeja rapat dan berbisik pelan. Seolah sedang mencari cara agar perhatian Baekhyun tertuju padana. "Kau adalah musim semi disaat kupu-kupu dilambungku mulai pergi karena musim gugur dikehidupanku akan datang" Baekhyun keehilangan fokusnya. Tetapi ia selalu mencoba fokus pada rapat pentingnya kali ini.

Tanpa kenal lelah, Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Suaramu, Nafasmu, terutama bibirmu mampu mencairkan-ku layaknya Ice Cream"

Baekhyun tersentak dan pembicaraannya berhenti. "Ma –Maaf. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraannya" Baekhyun melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Menghiraukan wajahnya yang hampir sepenuhnya memerah. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun mulai gugup-pun menyeringai.

"Aku adalah hitam. Dan kau adalah putih. Aku kegelapan dan kau cahaya. Aku tidak sempurna. Maka dari itu, maukah kau melengkapi hidupku yang tidak sempurna ini? Melengkapi ku dengan cinta dan cahaya yang kau miliki?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun dan saat itu juga Baekhyun memberhentikan pembicaraannya. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya sehingga hidung mereka kembali bersentuhan. Tanpa memperdulikan anggota osis yang lain. Baekhyun menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Hanya menempel. Dan berakhir setelah sedikit lumatan. Baekhyun melepasnya dan merona lucu. "Jadi?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Si pemuda mungil menangkup wajah pemuda tinggi dihadapannya. Menempelkan keningnya dan dengan senyuman manis, ia berkata.

"Aku tidak sempurna juga, Chanyeol. Ayo kita saling melengkapi."

Keduanya tersenyum dan Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Seluruh anggota OSIS Berteriak heboh. Dan tersenyum senang melihat pasangan baru itu.

" _Cinta itu aneh ya? Chanyeol yang arogan dapat jatuh kedalam pesona ketua Byun yang terlihat sangat sederhana"_ Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar samar perkataan dari Cally –sekretaris di osis.

.

.

...

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah yang berseri. Setelah mengantar Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya dengan naik subway, Semua maid mendadak bingung. Karena jarang sekali, tuan muda mereka tersenyum berseri-seri seperti ini. Kim Jaejoong –butler pribadinya menepuk tangannya dan menyuruh salah satu maid untuk membawakan minum untuk sang tuan muda.

Maid baru tersebut membawa air dengan gemetar hingga gelasnya terjatuh dan mengenai seragam si tuanmuda. Jaejoong menahan nafasnya. Maid wanita itu –yang membawa minum membungkuk berkali kali dan tangannya bergerak mengelap seeragam Chanyeol yang basah dan sedikit bernoda. "Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku" Maid wanita itu hampir menangis. Khawatir ia akan dipecat.

"Sudahlah.. ambilkan saja yang baru"

Semua membolakan matanya. "Tuan, anda tidak memecatnya?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan heran. Masih dengan wajah penuh senyuman, Chanyeol membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahunya. "untuk apa ia dipecat?" Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menyibak gorden rumahnya yang memiliki harga mahal itu. Terdengar suara rintik hujan dan dentuman suara petir mengiringi sore hari yang akan berganti menjadi malam. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjalan kembali menuju tangga.

"Wah sore yang cerah ya?" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya dan bersiul mulai menaiki tangga. Semua Maid menatap sang tuan muda dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

.

.

 **Cinta Itu Aneh, Kan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FIN]**

 **A/N: Huaaaah apa ini... datang-datang membawa Fanfict yang.. errr tidak jelas. Maafkan! Bagaimana menurutmu dengan semua kode yang diberikan Chanbaek minggu ini? *smirk.**

 **P.S : Oh, Baekhyun Aku hiatuskan T-T Aku benar-benar kehilangan ide~**

 **P.S.S : Review kalian sangat aku harapkan!**


End file.
